horid region
by ulishipper
Summary: ash ketchum is once again on a journey to a new region what new adventures will he have in the horid region


Today I'm trying my hand at a fan fiction sorry if it's terrible I'm new at this.

By the way the equal sign after a name means someone's talking.

Chapter 1

Devon was on his way to a gym that could hopefully help him with his newly caught Pokémon and it had an attitude, when a girl on fire, running back and forth appeared. Devon grabbed a fire extinguisher to put her out.

Devon= are you Flannery?

Flannery= yes, and you are…?

Devon=Devon, I'm looking for your grandfather Mr. Moore.

Flannery= I'll get him. Grandpa!

Mr. Moore= I'm not deaf… yet.

Mr. Moore walked out to see Flannery with a teen, wearing a black hoody, black glasses, black pants everything he wore was black. He also had brown hair and very pale skin.

Mr. Moore= and who might you be?

Devon= I'm Devon, I was hoping you could help me with a new fire type I caught he's got some issues.

Mr. Moore= Take him to the battle field so I can see his power.

Devon followed Mr. Moore to the battle field.

Mr. Moore= Go Typhlosion.

Devon= alright, please don't kill everyone. Go Entei.

Devon released the fiery volcano Pokémon Entei much to Mr. Moore's surprise.

Mr. Moore= how did you catch an Entei?

Devon= funny story, I was trying to catch a Magmorter with a master ball but accidently hit an unseen Entei behind it.

Mr. Moore= Typhlosion are you up to battle a legend?

Typhlosion roared at the sky to answer yes.

Mr. Moore= alright Typhlosion use flame thrower.

Typhlosion reared its head back gathering flames in its mouth then shot them forward at Entei.

Devon= Entei dodge!

Instead Entei yawned and fell asleep taking almost no damage.

Devon= Uh Entei? Come on!

Entia stayed there just sleeping.

Devon= COME ON YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRA...

Entei stood up with a fierce look on his face.

Devon= that's the spirit now use flame thrower.

Instead of attacking the opponent Entei turned around and BOOM…

Devon [dazed] = yes I would love another crumpet Mrs. Saggy Bottom.

Devon singed and burnt fainted well Entei took another nap.

Mr. Moore= FLANNERY GET THE EMERGENCY BURN KIT!

Later that day Devon was about to leave when Mr. Moore caught him in the hall.

Mr. Moore= Devon wait, can I ask a favor of you?

Devon= sure, even though you didn't help at all.

Mr. Moore= could you take Flannery with you?

Devon= I'm not sure that's a good idea.

Mr. Moore= please, I told her the day an Entei walked through that door she could go on her journey thanks to you she won't stop bothering me. Please please please.

Devon= fine but I'm going to my home region, the Horid region.

Mr. Moore= perfect a new place to travel.

Devon= it's a dangerous region.

Mr. Moore= she has mace.

Devon= alright whatever.

Mr. Moore went to get Flannery well Devon waited.

Flannery= ready to go.

Devon= alright well take my truck.

Flannery= Truck?

Devon drove out a large truck with a painting of a strange Pokémon painted on the side.

Devon= get in.

Flannery climbed in the passenger side and Devon floored it down the dirt road. Flannery began to vomit out the window.

Devon= hay watch it I just got this thing cleaned.

Suddenly a large explosion shot the truck back.

?= prepare for trouble.

?= make it double.

Devon= MY TRUCK!

Jessie=who dare interrupt our intro?

James=we worked really hard on that.

Meowth= dats what we get for being geniuses.

Flannery=HELP ME IM UP IN A TREE!

Suddenly Meowth falls out of the basket of the hot air balloon, landing on his head.

Meowth (in a retarded voice) = I can tie my shoelaces!

Devon=your Meowth sounds a little retarded, surprising considering it can talk, but now it's time for you to go away.

Devon pulls out Entei's poke ball, but it is quickly pulled away by a robotic arm, turns out, Meowth isn't as retarded as we thought.

Devon=aww fuck, were doomed.

Ash=Pikachu use thunderbolt!

Devon looks over to see a Pikachu firing a very powerful attack and its trainer wearing a black outfit.

The electric attack popped the balloon and the electric arm dropped the ball, Devon quickly grabbed it and as the balloon started to blow away. Devon grabbed Meowth and threw him at the balloon.

Devon=HEY YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!

Team rocket=TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN, wow we haven't blasted off since Sinnoh.

Devon=thank you I almost lost an Entei, my names Devon. Your Pikachu seems powerful hows about a battle?

Ash= I'm Ash, wait did you say Entei?

Flannery= SOMEONE HELP ME!

Ash= oh hey Flannery what are you doing up there?

Flannery= its called TEAMROCKET!

Ash= Go Charizard, get Flannery.

The large fire lizard appeared from its poke ball, swooped upward and grabbed Flannery landed safely on the ground.

Flannery= cool Charizard, when did you get him?

Ash= early in my journey, I still want an answer for that Entei thing.

Devon= hey hows about a battle?

Ash= what kind?

Devon= double battle.

The two stood in a large open field.

Ash= seriously that Entei thing.

Devon= go Zinight, go Tromleon.

The first one looked like a large fluffy dark cloud with stubby legs and large lower jaw. The second looked a bit like a dragon with no wings and large feet.

Ash= I've never seen these pokemon before.

Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon but all that came up was a error.

Devon= try this. Its for Pokémon for pokemon from the horid region.

Devon threw a small chip to Ash.

Pokedex= Zinight the storm cloud Pokémon and the evolved form of Zeeny, Zinight enjoys sleeping through lightning storms and can conduct lightning to its body to increase its strength. Trompleon the large foot pokemon and the evolved form of Stomplen, Tromleons large feet make it imposable for it to run so it attacks where it stands.

Ash= okay go Pikachu, go Charizard.

Devon= Zinight use electric dash.

Ash= Pikachu bolt tackle.

A new region new Pokémon and new battles to win, as the journey continues.


End file.
